ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Longest Kept Secret
Plot Ben learns about the secret of Malcond. Will it help him in any way to defeat Malcond? Part of Ben 10: Omniversal Force. Sequel to the out-of-season episode A New Enemy. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Kai Green * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Professor Paradox Villains * Malcond * Dr Psychobos * Rooters Aliens Used * Jetray (first appearance) * Four Arms (first appearance) * Echo Echo (first appearance) * Waterhazard (first appearance) * Kickin' Hawk(first appearance) * Humungousaur (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first appearance) * Feedback (first appearance) Debutant aliens * Porcupine (first appearance) Episode = Prologue = Professor Paradox started explaining to the group when they were in the Proto-Truck about the true identity of Malcond. “Well we all know about Maltruant Ben dealt with” “Yes” everyone agreed. “We all know that Ben destroyed him. But that’s not where his story ends. Skurd, the slimebiot who attached to the Omnitrix for a short period of time, was set free to scatter DNA. But what he didn’t realise was that he carried DNA of Maltruant. See, when Ben destroyed Maltruant, he already predicted that incident. So he scattered his DNA and his DNA as planned, reached Skurd. Like an Ectonurite , a Chronosapien also has the ability to live even in a single strand of DNA. Skurd carried it unknowingly and planted it with a Conductoid DNA, thus resulting in……” “Malcond!”Ben said “Yes, exactly! But memories of his old life came back when he was conquering planets and he gave in to the conductoids . Ben realised and said, “To come back and take revenge on me.” Paradox said, “Exactly! Remember,Ben. He still doesn’t know about the ‘Maltruant Cycle’.” Ben said, “So we know who we are up against right now. A guy who is not even powerful but has come back only to take revenge on me. Nobody knows who he really is except us and himself. So if we are Malcond where would he go and take energy but simultaneously take revenge on me. Grandpa Max received a message from his Plumber Badge and said, “Earth.” = Chapter 2 = It was morning on Earth. The Plumbers who were led by Patelliday were firing at Malcond. Patelliday was yelling to his team, “No energy weapons. Only projectiles.” The Plumbers were shooting projectiles but Malcond had put a force field around him. When the Plumbers ran out of ammo, Malcond absorbed his force field and shot an energy bolt at the Plumbers. There was no one in the street as everyone ran away. The Plumbers teleported back to the Plumber HQ at the same moment when the energy bolt was shot. Malcond then said, “Now my returning to full power begins now.” He had again put a force field around him. The force field started absorbing electricity and in turn gave it to Malcond. In Plumber HQ, the Proto-Truck landed. Azmuth has gone back to his world so that he can prepare for Malcond Max said, “Patelliday! Status Report! Patelliday replied, “We tried everything we can to stop him. But it was in vain. And now he is draining the energy of the earth.” Max said, “We need to stop him.” turning towards the group “With that kind of energy in his hands, he can destroy 10 star systems at once, maybe even a galaxy.” Gwen said, “I have an idea on how to bring him down. Paradox, remember the Entropy Pump, Aggregor used to absorb the aliens.” Paradox said, “The one that I used to conduct an experiment for time travel. Yes.” Gwen said, “I was thinking it sucked the energy out of those aliens right into Aggregor. But if there was no receiver then it would get sucked into the space-time vacuum.” Kai said, “So if we make Malcond as the sender..” Ben said, “We can lose him in space-time vacuum.” Paradox said, “It is an idea.” Gwen said, “Ben. You go make a distraction, while we prepare the Entropy Pump.” Ben said, “Right! Let’s kick some Malcond butt.” Kai said, “Be careful, Ben.” Ben nodded at Kai and transformed into Jetray. Malcond was still absorbing energy Meanwhile, some time later,Malcond said, “Yes. I can feel energy surging inside me.” Jetray landed and said, “Then I’ll destroy it, then.” Jetray shot a ray but Malcond absorbed it Jetray said, “Right! Energy ray.” Jetray transformed back into Ben and Malcond stopped absorbing energy. Ben said, “Hello! Maltruant.” Malcond gave a slight evil laughter and said, “So Paradox explained after all. But the past is past and the present is what I have been dealing with. Malcond shot an energy bolt. Meanwhile, Gwen had teleported to the lab where the Entropy Pump was in Los Soledad. But Psychobos located them and teleported the Rooters and himself to Los Soledad. Paradox was helping Gwen fix the Entropy Pump, while the others were fighting Psychobos and the Rooters.Sometime later, Max said, “Gwen, how is it going there?” Gwen said, “I only have started it, Grandpa. You all okay there?” Kai replied, “I wish!” while fighting Agent Swift. Gwen said, “Who asked you?” Kai said, “You said ‘you all’.” Gwen said, “Shut it!” Meanwhile, Four Arms was getting beat up by the energy bolts of Malcond. Four Arms said, “Okay! Don’t fight a guy in the form of an alien when he has beaten so many guys of that alien’s species.” Four Arms transformed back into Ben. Ben again transformed into Echo Echo. Malcond said, “Transform into whatever you want. I will keep beating them.” Echo Echo screamed at him. But then, Malcond shot energy bolts at the clones but missed the actual Echo Echo as he dodged his bolt. Echo Echo slammed on his Omnitrix symbol on his head and transformed into Waterhazard. Waterhazard shot a blast of water at Malcond and said, “This should short you out.” But Malcond put a force field around him again. When the water touched the force field, it transferred electric charge to the water and in turn electrified Waterhazard. He groaned and transformed into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk charged towards Malcond. But Malcond attached two antennas to Kickin Hawk’s body and electrified him again. Kickin Hawk transformed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur said, “Now I am seriously going to kick your butt. Or smash it.” Humungousaur threw a car at Malcond. But Malcond attached all his antennas and absorbed its energy. After absorbing its energy, he threw it at Humungousaur. Humungousaur smashed it. But it was too late. Malcond used the power he absorbed from the car and shot a long electric discharge at Humungousaur and made him flying backwards and slammed his back against a building. Humungousaur transformed back into Ben. Malcond said, “Now if you please, I have to absorb energy.” Malcond flew upwards. When he reached 500 -700 metres, He again put a force field around himself started to absorb energy from the whole world. Ben got up and groaned. Then, Ben said, “This guy is just too powerful.” looking up at Malcond, “Is there any other alien? Well, let the Omnitrix decide, then.” He dialled in the Omnitrix and slammed it. He transformed into ………Diamondhead. = Chapter 3 = Diamondhead said, “Diamondhead! Sweet!” Then he looked up at Malcond. Diamondhead said, “But how should I break that force field.” Diamondhead then generated a crystal from below the area where he was standing which made him rise. When he reached the same altitude where Malcond was, he pushed the force field with his fists. Malcond said, “Ha Ha. You can’t break into the force field, Ben Tennyson.” But Diamondhead was able to bend the force field. Malcond said, “What? Impossible!” Diamondhead then shot crystal shards at the forced field when he pushed it which broke the force field. Malcond came down and so did Diamondhead. Malcond said, “Clearly, your Petrosapien form allowed you to break through my force field. But you still cannot defeat me.” Malcond shot an energy bolt at Diamondhead. Immediately, Diamondhead generated crystals from the ground in front of him which blocked the energy bolt. Then Diamondhead said, “Let's test that theory then.” After that, Diamondhead jumped as high as he can and shot crystal shards at Malcond. Malcond had put a force field around him but it broke because of the shooting of the crystal shards. When Diamondhead landed on the ground, he transformed his right hand to a sword. First, he tried to slice Malcond into two halves. But Malcond dodged and tried to electrify him by connecting all his four antennas. But it didn’t electrify Diamondhead. Diamondhead said, “Silicon” Then Diamondhead held the antennas and covered it with crystal. Malcond pulled back his antennas which were already covered with crystal. Then Diamondhead covered Malcond with generated crystal. Diamondhead said, “Now to take you where you should go.” Meanwhile, back at Los Soledad, Max said, “Gwen?” Gwen said, “Almost done. Anything happened?” Rook said, “Well. For once. The shield which you have given us is breaking.” Just then Diamondhead came with Malcond. He saw the scene that the Rooters were shooting lasers at Gwen’s shield. Max said, “Ben! Help!” Diamondhead said, “No probs! I’ll just…..” But the Omnitrix timed out and Diamondhead transformed back to Ben and dropped Malcond but the crystal did not crack. Ben said looking at the Omnitrix, “Really! You timed out now!” Psychobos turned and saw Malcond and said, “Malcond! Don’t worry about them. Free Malcond.” Now the Rooters were firing at Ben now. Servantis said, “Freeing Malcond is the deal here. But killing Ben Tennyson with it is a bonus.” Ben dodged and slammed his Omnitrix against the frame of the door of the lab. He transformed into ……. Ben, in his new alien form, said, “Oooh! New alien! Cool!” Kevin said, “You look just like Argit.” Ben said, “Then I’ll name this alien, Porcupine.” Porcupine shot his quills at the Rooters and Dr Psychobos. They became unconscious. Porcupine transformed back into Ben. Ben said, “Now can we finish this?” Gwen came and said, “All done.” Ben noticed that Paradox was not there and asked, “Where’s Paradox?” Gwen said, “I don’t know. He was helping me but he went just after we finished.” Ben said, “Well! Let’s get this over with.” They placed Malcond, still covered with crystal, in a pen which is made up of glass on the front and the rest, iron. They activated the Entropy Pump. But something went wrong. It stopped just after it activated. Ben said, “What went wrong?” Gwen said, “I don’t know.” Kai said, “You sure you did it right.” Kevin went near the pen. The pen exploded and in turn exploded the lab. Everyone fell back. Kevin got up and said, “What happened? Overload?” Malcond came out of the dust. Ben said, “Malcond!” Just then, Malcond put a force field around Ben and his team. Malcond said, “Yeees. The power you have given me is enough. Enough to rule the universe.” Gwen said, “He came to Earth, not for its energy, it was the energy of the Entropy Pump.” Max said, “He knew Ben would come and stop him when he was absorbing energy. He predicted everything that would happen. We did everything like we were his toys.” Malcond said, “Ah, yes! You figured out my plan. But now, time to put the toys away.” The air inside the force field was very low. Everyone was holding their necks. Kai said, “Ben. Turn into something, quick.” Ben said, “I’m trying.” Just then, the Omnitrix glowed. Dust surrounded Ben. Just then two antennas connected to the force field and absorbed it. The dust cleared and Feedback appeared. Everyone was breathing now. Feedback said, “Hey, Malcond! You may have battled the all the universe’s species. But how about you battle a member of your own species now.” Malcond said, “I will still beat you.” Malcond generated an energy ball and threw it to the ground. It created an explosion that made Feedback fly backwards. But Feedback held on by projecting energy like a jet engine. Feedback said, “Let’s charge this up.” Feedback connected his finger plugs to the ground and conducted electricity through the ground. The electricity gathered all the objects from Los Soledad. Feedback gathered it all into a huge mass and threw it at Malcond. Malcond punched it and it broke apart. Malcond said, “I am still invincible, Ben Tennyson.” Feedback said, “ That’s it. This ends now.” At a far away distance, Feedback connected his antennas to Malcond and absorbed his energy. Malcond said, “No!” He couldn’t control his body, so he couldn’t hold the antennas. Feedback continued absorbing his energy. While doing that he formed an energy ball and it kept growing as he kept absorbing energy. When Feedback stopped absorbing energy, Malcond was already weak and the energy ball was large. Feedback had sucked the energy out of Malcond. Then Feedback had shot the energy ball at Malcond. When the energy ball impacted with Malcond, His body crumbled and he screamed. He exploded into tiny bits of rocks. It was over. = Chapter 4 = The group separated. Gwen and Kevin went back to Ivy League College. Max and Rook went back to Plumber HQ. Ben and Kai were left. When it was evening, Ben and Kai went to Burger Shack. There they placed their orders. Kai said, “Look, Ben. I have mentioned you about an important matter yesterday.” Ben said, “Yes.” “I want to be a Plumber, Ben, like my grandfather. You know how much I like to follow his footsteps.” “So you want me to recommend you to the Plumbers.” “Yes.” “Ok” “Thank you, Ben.” Kai hugged Ben like he was her teddy bear. The End. Ratings How would you rate this episode 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Events * It is revealed that Malcond is the incarnation of Maltruant. * Jetray, Four Arms, Echo Echo, Waterhazard, Kickin'Hawk, Diamondhead and Feedback makes their B10:OF debut. Trivia No trivias here. Category:Episodes